lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Pathway
The Sun pathway has traditional priest abilities, such as powerful light and holy magic, as well as buffing abilities. They can cast light and fire spells, buff others and themselves with music, create notaries which act as buffing charms for people, purify evil spirits, and create unbreakable contracts. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Bard * They can imbue courage and strength for themselves and their allies through their singing, a "job" that brought about devotion and submission. Sequence 8: Light Supplicant * They can use a limited number of spells from the sun domain, consisting of light and fire magic. They are extra effective against the undead and other evil spirits. ** Can summon light for illumination. ** Can summon a pure beam of fiery light to descend from the sky. Sequence 7: Solar High Priest * They have increased spellcasting ability in the sun domain. ** Sun Holy Water: Creates Sun Holy Water, which can be used to exorcise evil spirits, drive away the cold, and purify wraiths. ** Sun Halo: Enhances the courage of the user’s companions within a twenty meter radius and purify any evil forces within them. ** Fire of Light: Produces dense, golden, and holy flames instantaneously at a target location. ** Horror Immunity: Gives the user immunity to fear and horror effects. ** Cleave of Purification: Strikes wraiths with a purifying blow. It can also be used to augment bullets. ** Holy Light Summoning: Summons a holy beam of light from the sky to purify the undead and inflict certain damage on other targets. ** Holy Oath: Temporarily strengthen one’s strength, agility, fire damage, and holy damage. Sequence 6: Notary * They can create notaries that can temporarily enhance the spiritual powers of Beyonders who hold them, or if the notary is fake, weaken them. * They can determine the authenticity of potion formulas. * Their notaries can enforce contracts, such that after somebody signs their name on it, if he is sequence 5 or lower, he will not be able to violate the contract, and even sequence 4 demigods would have great difficulty in breaking the contract. * They will gain a large increase to their physical attributes. Sequence 5: Priest of Light * Has powerful light and holy magic. ** Light of Holiness: Calls forth a pure and blazing hot pillar of light, which is extra effective against the undead. This is a stronger version of Holy Light Summoning. ** Amplify Ability: Increases the power of other Beyonder abilities. ** Nullify Ability: Decreases the power of other Beyonder abilities. ** Light of Purification: Produces a halo-like effect, purifying all undead and foul creatures within a certain range. Sequence 4: Unshadowed * They can directly purify the mental pollution contained within a Beyonder characteristic. Sequence 3: Justice Magister Sequence 2: Unknown Sequence 1: Unknown Sequence 0: Sun Notable Sun Pathway Beyonders * Derrick Berg is a resident of City of Silver in the Forsaken Land of the God as well as a member of the Tarot Club. Potion Ingredients Sequence 9: Bard * Main ingredients: ** A Crystal Sunflower or An adult Flint Bird’s tail feather or a Fire Bird’s tail feather ** A piece of Siren Rock or a Singing Sunflower * Supplementary ingredients: ** A blade of Midsummer Grass ** 5 drops of July Wine Juice ** A blade of Elf Dark Leaf Sequence 8: Light Supplicant * Main ingredients: ** A piece of Brilliance Rock or Powder of Dazzling Soul or… Blood of a Mirror Hedgehog or the Heart of a Magma Titan * Supplementary ingredients: ** A Golden-edged Sunflower. ** 3 drops of Aconite Juice Sequence 7: Solar High Priest * Main ingredients: ** Unknown * Supplementary ingredients: ** 5 grams of Rosemary. ** 7 drops of fingered citron juices. ** Rock Water Sequence 6: Notary * Main ingredients ** 1 part of the roots of the tree of the elders ** 5 pieces of the tail feathers of the Chilings * Supplementary Ingredients ** 100 ml of radiant Qiling tree juice ** A golden flower of the golden side ** A white flower of the white side ** 5 drops of the water fern juice Sequence 5: Priest of Light * Main ingredients ** The red crown of the king of the dawn rooster ** A piece of pure white brilliant stone * Supplementary Ingredients ** 5 grams of rosemary ** 7 drops of golden citrus juice ** 10 ml of rock water ** 60 ml of blood of the King of the Rooster at dawn * Advancement Ritual: ** In pure darkness, bury your body in ice that would not normally melt, and then take the potion. Sequence 4: Unshadowed * Main ingredients: ** Could be the golden blood of god extracted from the Mutated Sun Sacred Emblem. It could also be replaced with 3 adult Sun Divine Bird’s tail feathers and a piece of Holy Brilliance Rock. * Supplementary ingredients: ** Information missing Category:Pathways